


Jerk

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Isabelle isn't happy with Jace after he freezes on of her bras.





	Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

Jace was helping Clary out with her training when Isabelle came storming in, “You absolute jerk!” she exclaimed. 

Jace rolls his gold eyes, “Not now, Izzy. If you haven’t noticed I’m busy.”

“I don’t care!” She then held up a red lace bra that looked like it had ice on it. “Why was my bra in the freezer!”

“Why do you think I did it?” Jace asks and pretends to be shocked that Isabelle would blame him.

“Jace, the only people who live here are Mom, you, and me. I’m pretty sure Mom didn’t put my bra in the freaking freezer!” Clary could tell that Isabelle should not be messed with or pushed any farther. 

Jace however had not caught onto this and decided to mess with Izzy more. “Maybe, you put it in there Izzy and forgot. You do like to do some weird stuff.” 

Isabelle walked over to him and Clary couldn’t believe what she did. Isabelle slapped him across the face with her frozen bra. Jace was even shocked. He couldn’t do anything, but stand there.

“You are a jerk Jace.” She then walked out. 

“Did I really just get hit with a bra?” Jace asks.

I go over to him and squeeze his shoulder. “Yeah, you did buddy.”


End file.
